Ojos bicolores
by nieAqua
Summary: -Iru Leone, lo pasado se borró; el presente vívelo y el futuro piénsalo... Todo está en tus... -Despareció entre las sombras dejando a la pobre muchacha desconcertada.
1. Prólogo

**Ojos bicolores**

N/A: Os he de confesar que últimamente me ha dado muy fuerte con Five nights at Freddy's.

Es la primera vez que me animado a publicar una de mis historia en la red, ¡así que espero con muchas ganas que os guste!

**Summary: **-Iru Leone, lo pasado se borró; el presente vívelo y el futuro piénsalo... Todo está en tus. -Despareció entre las sombras dejando a la pobre muchacha desconcertada.

**Pairing: **[OC, Foxy] [+]

**Advertencia: faltas ortográficas e gramaticales** – Me sabe muy mal hacerlas, intento mejorar cada día, pero hablo **4 idiomas **diariamente**. ¡LO SIENTO MUCHO!, Robotfilia** [Humanos x Robots], **Alteración de los hechos, **respecto al juego original.

**Disclaimer:** Five nights at Freddy's **NO** es de mi propiedad, sino a Scott Cawthon.

Historia de una fan para fans, ¡disfruten!

**Años 2001 – 2004**

En un pueblecito de Estados Unidos llamado Bolinas en California permanecía la familia Leone, encantadores y muy bien adinerados, dónde vivían tranquilamente justo en frente del mar.

Iru, hija única, era el centro de las miradas. Tan solo con cuatro años era capaz de despertar un gran interés. No solo por su tez pálida y el cabello rubio, que le hacían parecer una muñeca de porcelana; sino por el color de sus ojos, más bien, en los dos colores que tenía en cada ojo: uno azul celeste y el otro marrón avellana. Sí, podía parecer extraño, pero en realidad no era nada del otro mundo. Esa particular característica la hacía ser diferente a los demás.

Al cabo de un par de años sus padres, por motivos desconocidos, decidieron volver a una ciudad la cual estuvieron mucho antes de que Iru naciera, Enid en Oklahoma. Todo sea dicho, la relación qué mantenían los padres de la pequeña no era do lo más saludable. Lori Leone, madre de Iru, no estaba demasiado de acuerdo con aquel cambio en sus vidas. En cambio, Alvin Leone, afirmaba una y otra vez qué les iría bien retomar recuerdos del pasado.

La ciudad de Enid desde hacía aproximadamente dos años se había popularizado un restaurante infantil que causaba furor entre los más pequeños _Freddy Fazbear's Pizza._ El cual había sido cerrado en varias ocasiones, la última a principios de los noventa, y reabierto finalmente en el 2002. ¿Por qué ese lugar volvía a ser tan popular?, os preguntaréis. La razón era que la principal atracción eran animatrónicos, en este caso en forma de animal, para más diversión de los niños. Durante el primer año de re-apertura, poco a poco, el joven amo del dicho local hizo un excelente trabajo de remodelación, que por supuesto, mandó a reparar los antiguos modelos animatrónicos, construyéndolos casi desde cero pero conservando en todo momento la antigua apariencia.

Por esa época las anécdotas de los malos funcionamientos, matanzas, desapariciones y todo lo que conllevaba _Fazbear entertainment, _quedó en los recuerdos de los familiares.


	2. Capítulo 1: Necesidades

**Once años después **

El tiempo fue pasando para aquel pueblecito llamado Enid. Tanto era el cambio que ya no se podía considerar un pueblecito, sino un pueblo muy grande, casi una pequeña ciudad para ser más exactos. Los años favorecedores habían incrementado los recursos y muchas empresas habían ganado con ello.

En algún lugar perdido de Enid se encontraba una joven muchacha entrando en el apartamento cochambroso, dónde les había tocado mudarse hacía menos de un mes. La mencionada chica de unos dieciocho años, de complexión delgada y bajita, llegaba de hacer la compra; eso significaba una garrafa de agua y cinco latas de conserva baratas, las cuales tenían un sabor horrible.

–Papá, ¡ya he vuelto! – Exclamó la joven, cerrando la puerta con sumo cuidado–. ¿Sabes?, hoy había una oferta en el supermercado y hemos podido ahorrar un poco más. –Mencionó dejando la compra en la encimera de la cocina.

–Muy bien Iru. –Salió el padre de su cuarto–. Me alegra tanto poder tener una hija como tú. – Comentó abrazándola con mucho cariño.

A los pocos segundos Iru rompió el abrazo–. Gracias papá, tú también eres un buen padre. –Respondió dejando ir una sonrisa junto con un pequeño suspiro–. Toma el cambio. No nos queda mucho para pasar la semana... –Extendió la mano dejando caer cuatro dólares en la palma de su padre.

–Tranquila pequeña. –Respondió Alvin cerrando el puño con fuerza–. Todo se arreglará, ya lo verás.

Alvin, dejando ir un gran suspiro, cogió un tarro de vidrio que había encima de la nevera. Lo destapó y metió dentro los cuatro dólares que les había sobrado, entre todo hacía un total de veinte con quince centavos, demasiado poco.

–Papá… -Habló repentinamente Iru–. Te puedo comentar una cosita… – Miraba a su padre muy seriamente.

El padre ya mayor, con un poco de dificultad, volvió a poner el tarro en su sitio mientras escuchaba a su hija. La verdad es que antes de girarse Alvin ya sabía lo que le quería decir.

– ¡Uy! No me gusta nada cuando pones esa cara. –Respondió dejando ir una risita–. Te conozco tanto que sé lo que me dirás… –Dejó ir una sonrisa disimulando preocupación–. Te he dicho mil veces que no hace falta… eres muy joven aún.

–Pero papá necesitamos dinero. ¡No llegamos a fin de mes con solo un sueldo! –Bramó Iru con enfado–. Mira dónde vivimos, se cae todo a trozos… –Paró unos segundos porqué estaba al borde de la desesperación–. ¿Sabes?, ya no soy tan pequeña para trabajar, es más, ya tengo dieciocho años. ¡Hace un mes acabé el bachillerato!. –Aclaró con el último aliento antes de romper a llorar.

**[Aclaración: "Bachillerato" equivale a dos años preparatorios antes de ir a la Universidad.]**

–No me gusta verte sufrir, hija. –Se acercó Alvin a darle otro abrazo reconfortante–. Entiendo que quieras ayudar… Mira, voy a ir a buscar otro empleo, está decidido.

– ¡NO! ¡Papá ya basta!, joder te matas trabajando en la fábrica durante todo el día. No eres tú quien necesita un segundo empleo.

–Iru cariño eres igual de terca….

– ¡Ni se te ocurra mencionarla! –Dijo con mucho enfado–. Por culpa de ella estamos así…

–Iru, por favor cálmate. –Respondió su padre mostrando un rostro lleno de tristeza.

Pasaron varios minutos antes de que ninguno de los dos volviera hablar. El antiguo apartamento con paredes demasiado finas dejaba oír todas las cañerías que rechistaban, hasta se podía escuchar la televisión a todo volumen del vecino.

Dejando ir un gran suspiro de resignación Alvin precedió a hablar – Vale, entiendo que quieres trabajar. Cualquier padre con dos dedos de frente quiere que su hijo o hija de dieciocho años espabile de una vez por todas. Voy a dejar que trabajes, nos irá bien a la larga – Rió a carcajada limpia. Era su preciada hija pero tenía que dejarla volar.

– ¡Bien! Sabía que al fin me dejarías –Gritó muy emocionada secándose las lágrimas de su cara y abalanzándose sobre su padre.

– ¡Ay, ay, ay! Hija por favor que tu perfecto padre tiene una edad. –Se quitó a Iru de encima como pudo–. Tendrás hecho un buen currículum, ¿no?

–Por favor papá, la duda ofende. –Inquirió ella con indignación.

**Al cabo de unos días**

–Sin duda esto es una broma –dijo Iru entrando al apartamento con desesperación.

Llevaba tres días seguidos, yendo de un lado para otro, dejando currículums, todo en vano.

–~Ya te llamáremos~. –Había imitado en un tono ridículo a la voz de aquella secretaria estirada, la cual la había mirado con cara de puro asco al entregarle los documentos–. ¡Yo tendría que sustituir a esa inepta!

Tiró las llaves y su mochila negra al piso. Suerte que no estaba su padre, ya la estaría regañando por aquellos modales. Dejándose caer en el sofá cómo un peso muerto se dispuso a mirar la televisión.

–Estoy demasiado enfadada, ¡hostia! –Gritó de repente sin dejar de pensar en la estresante mañana que había tenido–. Encima el calor no ayuda, ¡maldigo el maldito verano! –Acabó gritando más, hasta que escucho unos golpes en la pared; o se callaba o subía el vecino cascarrabias del piso inferior–. Ostras mejor me callo… Me voy a duchar, a ver si me despejo un poco. –Se fue de puntitas, para no hacer ninguna clase de ruido, hasta el baño.

Pasaron unos diez minutos antes de que saliera de la ducha. Era el medio día, así que se encontraba sola en casa. Su padre hacía un horario muy extenso; desde las 8:00 AM hasta las 6:00 PM, prácticamente no lo veía en todo el día. Iru sin ningún pudor pasó por medio de la salita, con la tolla puesta, para ir a la cocina a beber un poco de agua fría.

Se había dejado la televisión encendida cuando de repente saltó un anuncio publicitario; "_Fazbear entertainment _tiene el placer de presentaros un lugar mágico, dónde lo fantástico se hace realidad, mayores y pequeños podrán disfrutar de un rato agradable. El mejor restaurante familiar de todos los tiempos, ¡_Freddy Fazbear's Pizza! _Venid a disfrutar junto con nuestros animatrónicos preferidos; ¡Freddy, Bonnie, Chica y el pirata Foxy!" En ese momento Iru sacó la cabeza por la puerta de la cocina, mirando con cierta curiosidad la pantalla del televisor. "¡Ah!, una cosa más. Nuestro preciado restaurante busca empleados. ¿Estás interesado o interesada? No esperes más, llama al número que aparece en pantalla"

Era de suponer que la muchacha no tardó ni dos segundos en salir corriendo de la cocina y coger el teléfono más cercano a ella. Marcó tan rápido como sus dedos pudieron.

– Bienvenidos _Freddy Fazbear's Pizza_, ¿qué desea? –Respondió una voz tranquila al otro lado de la línea.

Iru, que se le había caído la toalla por las prisas, se quedó en blanco cuando la respondieron.

– ¿Hola? –Preguntó la voz.

– Ho-hola, perdona. –Consiguió reaccionar–. Lla-a-amaba por el anunció de trabajo.

–De acuerdo, ahora mismo le paso la llamada al gerente. Un momento, por favor. –Saltó la misma música de fondo qué la del anuncio-. Buenas tardes, soy el señor Fazbear. ¿Quisiera solicitar el empleo de guardia de seguridad?

–Buenas tardes señor Fazbear, me llamo Iru. – Respondió lo más rápido posible.- ¿Empleo de guardia de seguridad? – Preguntó extrañada, no se lo esperaba.

– Sí, ahora mismo es el que nos queda bacante. ¿Cuántos años tienes?

–Tengo dieciocho años, señor.

–Perfecto, te concederé una entrevista de trabajo. ¿Te interesa?, si es así, ¿te va bien hoy a las cuatro de la tarde?

–Sí a todo.. –Exclamó Iru con alegría.

–Trae tú currículum. –dijo-. Nos vemos por la tarde Iru, muchas gracias por llamar.

Cuando el señor Fazbear colgó Iru empezó a saltar de alegría hasta que se dio cuenta de la toalla en el suelo; del estupor lo siguiente fue una caída estrepitosa hacía el suelo. Le saldría un buen moratón en la pierna.

–Iru por favor, ¿eres tonta o te lo haces? –Se dijo a sí misma volviéndose a tapar–. ¿Qué hora debe ser?

**N/A:** Espero que os haya gustado esté corto capítulo introductorio.

El siguiente va mucho más al grano que digamos... Esto para poner en situación. jejeje~~

Lo subiré, no prometo nada, mañana o durante esta semana. (Aprovecho el tiempo libre de los estudios ;'D)

¡MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER!

**Att: Nie~**


	3. Capítulo 2: Siempre corriendo

**YEP!**

**¡Bueno al cabo de más de un mes os traigo el segundo capítulo! Me sabe mal la tardanza pero mí pc hizo xoff y se rompió… A parte se me junto los exámenes… vamos tonterías de estás. ¡Muchas gracias por las visitas y las dos review que he tenido! Pensaba que iba a pasar totalmente desapercibida… **

**Advertencia: faltas ortográficas e gramaticales** – Me sabe muy mal hacerlas, intento mejorar cada día, pero hablo **4 idiomas **diariamente**. ¡LO SIENTO MUCHO!, Robotfilia** [Humanos x Robots], **Alteración de los hechos **respecto al juego.

**Espero que os guste~**

* * *

**Capítulo 2 : Siempre corriendo**

Se levantó del suelo y giró lentamente la cabeza para mirar el reloj colgado en la pared.

–Oh mierda… –Exclamó lentamente–. ¿Estamos locos o qué?, ¡solo falta media hora!

Sin esperar un segundo más se puso a correr de un lado para otro, vistiéndose a la vez que comía una rebanada de pan, no había comido nada des del desayuno. Sin más preámbulos agarró la mochila, la cual seguía tirada en el suelo, y se marchó asegurándose de dejarle una nota a su padre.

–No creo que vuelva muy tarde, pero por si acaso, es mejor prevenir que curar.

Ya estaba bajando las escaleras toda prisa cuando se encontró a su vecino subiéndolas, mostrando una cara de mala leche que asustaba a cualquiera menos a Iru.

– ¡Qué bien! – La miró mostrando cara de cínico–. Iru, será la primera y la última vez que te lo repita… ¡Para de hacer tanto ruido! – Gritó escupiendo pequeñas gotas de saliva.

– Mire señor, no tengo tiempo para sus gilipolleces. ¡Usted pone la televisión a todo volumen cada maldita noche! Mi padre trabaja un montón de horas, es normal que por la noche haya, ¡Silencio! Algunos intentan dormir. – Le replicó enfurecida e asqueada por los escupitajos–. Pide respeto pero usted no respeta.

– No voy a dejar que una niñata malcriada me diga que hacer. – Respondió con intención de volver por dónde había venido–. Vigila niña, te estas metiendo con la persona equivocada.

– ¿Eso es una amenaza? ~ ¡Uy!, pues entonces, perdón por hacer tanto ruido. ~ – Replicó por segunda vez, con un tonó burlón–. Sí está intentando de meterme miedo no lo conseguirá.

**Pov Foxy**

– ¡Argh! – Exclamó mientras movía sus extremidades mecánicas-. De tanto cargar a los pequeños grumetes se me han aflojado las tuercas de los brazo. Tendré que pedirle a los de mantenimiento que me lo miren, si es que lo hacen…

**[Aclaración: El texto mostrado en ("****_Ejemplo_****") son los pensamientos de los personajes.]**

"_Me alegro que desde la re-apertura estamos teniendo mucho más éxito, no se puede comparar con los antiguos locales. Creo que también él no perseguir a los guardias, en cierto modo ayuda. Aunque solo está Mike, ese tío no se cansa, lo asustamos un poco, pero sin maldad, solo para pasar el rato. Jajaja, es divertido solo de pensar en sus caras._"

– ¡Pss! ¡Pss!... – Le llamó alguien desde atrás pero Foxy estaba absorto en sus pensamientos–. ¡Pssss! ¡Foxy!

– Oh, hola Bonnie. ¿Sucede algo?

– Hostia tío, te estoy llamando desde que has acabado de estar con los niños. – Dijo entrando en la "Pirte Cove".

– Por si no lo oyes esto está repleto de niños gritando a pleno pulmón, ¿cómo te voy a oír? – Respondió con total sarcasmo–. Vamos, ¿qué quieres?, conejote.

– "Conejote"… – Repitió mostrando un tic en su ojo. – Suerte tienes de que voy a ignorar eso… Te vengo a decir, que creo que eres el último en saberlo…

– Hey, ve al grano que ya son casi las cuatro. El espectáculo grupal va empezar en nada y tienes que volver al sitio. – Dijo con cierta impaciencia.

– La tranquilidad no es lo tuyo, ¿eh? Lo sé, lo sé. – Suspiró para sus adentros–. Foxy, Mike se cambiará al turno de día, han detenido William. Ese capullo tenía cargos de maltrato infantil en otro estado y al final ha sido capturado.

– ¿¡No me jodas!? Nunca me cayó demasiado bien... Con Chica ya lo decíamos que no era de fiar, miraba a todos de una forma extraña, más a los niños. – Comentó con cierto tono de enfado en su voz.

– Espero que se pudra en la cárcel, y que ni se lo ocurra volver, sino… bueno ya sabes que tendremos que hacer… – De repente hubo un pequeño destello en los ojos de Bonnie.

– Sí. –Respondió secamente–. Va vete que ya es la hora.

**Pov Iru**

Eran las cuatro en punto cuando Iru atravesó el umbral de la puerta principal, estaba sin aliento de tanto correr. Tosió fuertemente provocando que varias miradas adultas se centraran en ella, en cambio, los niños estaban embobados mirando los animatrónicos actuando.

– Hola, señorita. ¿Estás bien? – Preguntó una chica un poco más mayor que ella con uniforme–. ¿Te ha pasado algo?

\- N-No… Y-yo-yo… – Intentaba decir cómo podía.

– Espera aquí. Voy a buscar un vaso de agua, ahora vuelvo. – Sonrió alejándose de ahí.

Mientras se limpiaba el sudor de la frente respiró lentamente intentando recobrar el aliento. Pudo observar un local bastante colorido; pizzas de plástico colgadas en las paredes, decoración de fiesta, paredes de diferentes colores con dibujos y sobretodo un montón de niños alrededor del escenario principal.

– Toma chica. – Volvió la chica de antes con un vaso lleno de agua fría.

– M-Muchas gracias… – Lo agarró tomando un largo sobro de agua–. Muchas gracias de nuevo. – Poniéndose un poco roja, más de lo que estaba por haber corrido tanto.

– De nada. Ahora cuéntame, ¿por qué venias corriendo cómo si te fuera la vida? – Preguntó riéndose.

– Hola, mucho gusto soy Iru. He llamado hace un rato preguntando por las bacantes de trabajo, vengo a reunirme con el señor Fazbear.

– Oh eres esa chica… De acuerdo, acompáñame. – Respondió haciendo señas para seguirla.

Cruzaron por detrás de los niños que estaban atentos al show, algo en Iru le dijo que los animatrónicos no le despegaron ojo hasta cruzar la sala.

– Sigue por este pasillo, es al fondo a la izquierda. – Dijo la chica con una gran sonrisa–. Que tengas mucha suerte.

– Muchas gracias por quíntuple vez. – Respondió riendo.

**Pov Bonnie **

– La habéis visto, ¿no? – Comentó el conejo a su compañero–. Lleva más de una hora reunida con el amo.

– Creo que será la nueva guardia nocturna… – Respondió Freddy pensativo.

– ¿No me digas? – Llegó Chica metiéndose en la conversación–. En serio que a veces sois un par de lentos, esa chica ha entrado al local corriendo. Seguro que era para reclamar el puesto de trabajo, ¿qué chica de su edad vendría hacer aquí? – Dejando el tema cómo lo más obvio del mundo.

"_Freddy ahora empezará a medio discutir con Chica por habernos llamado lentos, casi nunca me meto en esas tontas peleas, no quiero salir mal parado. "_

Faltaba poco para cerrar, así que la mayoría de gente se disponía a irse, menos algunos niños que con un gran disgusto se negaban totalmente a la decisión de sus padres.

– Mamá, ¡No me quiero ir! ¡No! ¡No!, ¡No! – Rompió a llorar una niña en medio del comedor.

Bonnie, al ver eso se entristeció un poco, así que con decisión atravesó las cortinas y bajo del escenario a consolar a la pequeña.

– Venga no llores, pequeña. – Sonrió el conejo agachándose a su altura–. Nosotros nunca nos vamos de aquí, siempre podrás volver.

La niña, la cual dejó de llorar al instante de verlo, se abalanzó sobre él y lo abrazó fuertemente. Los padres los miraban con una tierna sonrisa en la cara, hasta que la niña deshizo el abrazo para irse junto a su madre.

– ¡Gracias!, volveré. ¡Lo juro! – Dijo yéndose cogida de la mano de su madre.

De repente se oyó cómo si alguien estuviera sonándose la nariz detrás de él.

– Es la cosa más bonita que he visto nunca.

Ahí se encontraba el señor Fazbear secándose el diluvio de lágrimas que recorrían toda su cara. Bonnie en un completo sonrojo, cosa que no se veía por el pelaje, pero él estaba totalmente avergonzado.

– uh… – El pobre conejo no podía ni sabía que responder ante todo aquello.

– Tranquilo hijo, no te avergüences esté es tú trabajo. – Exclamó el señor Fazebar dejando de llorar y sonriendo con suficiencia–. ¿Puedes llamar a todo el mundo?

De repente se escucharon un par de carcajadas muy ruidosas des del escenario. Eran Chica y Freddy que lo habían visto absolutamente todo, y se reían de las caras que estaba poniendo Bonnie.

– ¡Callaros! – Bramó Bonnie con enfado, sobretodo mirando a Freddy.

– Calmaros todos. – Reclamó atención el señor Fazbear–. No sé dónde está Foxy pero os presento a vuestra nueva guardia de seguridad nocturna. – Señalo a la joven que estaba a su lado atónita por lo sucedido –. Oye, pequeña presentante.

– ¿Eh, qué? Esto… Hola, me llamó Iru Leone. Espero que nos llevemos bien – Dijo al volver en sí, después de darse cuenta que aquellos animatrónicos tenían más inteligencia de lo que ella se esperaba.

– El gusto es nuestro. – Comentó Freddy, que había parado de reír justo cuando Bonnie lo miró-. Yo soy Freddy Fazbear, ella es Chica y él Bonnie. Falta Foxy the pirate Fox pero debe de estar en mantenimiento o descansando.

– ¡Muy bien! Mañana empezará, por hoy me quedaré yo haciendo el turno de noche. Haced el favor de no hacer mucho ruido y no le hagáis pasar demasiada mala noche a la jovencita. – Dijo el señor Fazbear dirigiéndose de nuevo hacía su oficina–. Adiós Iru, muchas gracias por aceptar el puesto.

* * *

**¿Qué os pareció? Estos capítulos son más introductorios que nada. Pero poco a poco ya va avanzando, estoy bastante ilusionada con esta historia. **

**Espero que se haya notado que el vecino "tocacojones" y el tal William tendrán algo que ver en el futuro, yo ahí lo dejo e.é Está todo planeado~**

**En fin, me voy a estudiar y a seguir con el tercer capítulo! **

**ATT: Nie~~**


End file.
